This description relates to maintenance of security systems such as intrusion detection and fire monitoring systems.
It is common for businesses and homeowners to have a security system for detecting alarm conditions at their premises and signaling the conditions to a monitoring station or to authorized users of the security system. Security systems often include a panel that is electrically or wirelessly connected to a variety of sensors. Those sensors typically include motion detectors, cameras, and proximity sensors (used to determine whether a door or window has been opened). Other types of security systems include access control and surveillance systems typically used by commercial businesses.
Service products such as “MAStermind” (United Technologies, Inc.) help service customer work orders. For a typical service request on a security system, a service dispatch center in a physical location produces a work order upon receipt of a customer complaint. The complaint can be regarding a false alarm or an issue with the respect to any of the devices or panels installed in their premises. Dispatch center personnel produce the work order request using the service product and schedules a technician to visit the site.